1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gate latch and more particularly to a gate latch for closing a post and wire gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wire gates are normally use to close the space between a pair of gate posts which are embedded in the ground. The wire gates are normally comprised of a plurality of wires, usually barbed wires, which are secured at one end to one of the gate posts and which have a post member secured to the other end thereof. When it is desired to close the gate, the lower end of the post member is normally positioned in a wire loop secured to the other gate post. The upper end of the post member is then forced into a position adjacent the gate post so that another loop may be passed over the upper end of the post member and the gate post.
Many attempts have been made at solving the difficult problem of closing the gate. To date, it is not believed that anyone has satisfactorily solved the problem although many attempts have been made. Perhaps the most difficult and dangerous task in closing the gate is the problem associated with maintaining the upper end of the post member in position as the wire loop is extended over the upper end of the post member.